


Good Night, Sleep Tight

by Anonymous



Category: Vampirates - Justin Somper
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Grace can't sleep so Lorcan tells her a bedtime story.
Relationships: Grace Tempest/Lorcan Furey
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Good Night, Sleep Tight

Grace lay on top of her bed aboard the Nocturne, it was still dark outside but already the sky had started to lighten and soon it would be dawn. She knew she should try and get to sleep but she couldn't seem to turn her thoughts off. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about Lorcan.

There was a knock at the door and Lorcan stepped inside of her cabin. Grace sat up, instantly self conscious (even if he was blind).

"You okay?" he asked. 

"I'm fine" she said yawning.

Lorcan frowned. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, I can't get to sleep anyway."

Lorcan sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

Grace smiled, sniffling a small giggle "I'd like that very much."

Lorcan grinned. "Very well then," he said in a dramatic voice. " _Once upon a time their was a beautiful girl called Gracelyn Storm."_

Grace blushed for once glad that Lorcan could not see her.

" _She and her brother had been sailing on their boat when it started to rain, the wind picked up and soon had become a full scale hurricane."_

"This sounds strangely familiar, I think I've heard it somewhere before."

"Not my version."

" _Their boat suddenly smashed into a million pieces and Gracelyn was left fighting for her life in the dark, cold water. Now, Gracelyn wasn't the best of swimmers and she soon began to drown."_

"What about her brother?"

"I was getting to that."

" _Luckily for Gracelyn, their was an extremely brave and handsome young man named Logan, who at that time had been standing on the deck of a ship. He saw Gracelyn in the water, and being the extremely brave and noble man that he was, he jumped into the water to save her."_

Grace rolled her eyes. He really was full of himself.

" _Her brother was also rescued by a ship of fierce Vikings,"_

"Vikings?"

"Yes, Vikings. Now stop interrupting me," he said, annoyed.

" _Once Logan had saved Gracelyn he took her to a cabin. But Gracelyn being the exceedingly annoying person she was kept asking a lot of bothersome questions so Logan had to lock her in the cabin to stop her from annoying him to death."_

Grace smacked the side of Lorcan's head lightly and he smirked.

_"However, because Logan was such a kind and caring person he visited her regularly and promised to find her brother for her. The two became friends despite Gracelyn's irritating side and Logan's handsomeness."_

"You forgot to mention that he was a very immature and roguish vampire," she said interrupting him again.

"Who's telling the story here, Grace?"

" _Anyway, One day Gracelyn managed to escape from her cabin and started wandering around the ship. You see besides being very irritating (and a terrible swimmer) she was also a bit dim witted and she managed to meet one of the cruellest crew members aboard the ship, who tried to kill her. Logan was very alarmed at this when he found out and he vowed to protect her no matter what. So he and Grace were…_

"Gracelyn."

"Oh, right. _So he and Gracelyn were inside her cabin but then her brother came to find her and lead an attack on the ship because he was also slightly dim (it must run in the family) and thought that Gracelyn was in trouble and needed rescuing. But when he came aboard the ship Logan thought that they were under attack and he kept his promise to protect her but was gravely injured while fighting. Eventually it worked itself out and Gracelyn joined her brother on his ship and she lived happily ever after, the end."_

"You can't just end it there!" Grace said as Lorcan finished speaking. 

"Yes, I can. You need to get some sleep and I need to get back to my cabin," he said standing up.

"You can't leave, it's almost light outside."

As if to prove her point the dawning bell rung filling the whole ship with its shrill, sharp chime.

"You're stuck here now."

"What more can the light do to me?" he said with a shrug.

"Sit down, Lorcan."

Grace was surprised when he actually listened to her, sitting back down on the bed.

"Okay, so where was I?"

"She lived happily ever after."

"Oh, yeah…."

" _While Gracelyn lived happily ever after, Logan lived miserably on_. _He hadn't realised how close he'd been to Grace …lyn until she was gone. But Logan was a very kind being and knew that Gracelyn would be happier without him so he stayed away. However Gracelyn wasn't as clever as the very attractive and unbelievably good-looking Logan. So she came back to visit even though it wasn't safe and she would have lived a happier life without knowing him."_

Grace frowned, how would he know if she would have lived a better life without him, she would have drowned if he hadn't saved her.

" _However though Logan pretended he didn't want Gracelyn there he was secretly pleased every time she came to visit even though he knew it was wrong but he didn't care because he had missed her so much. But then Gracelyn did something really thoughtless and almost ended up killing herself and was only just saved by her brother. But Gracelyn got what she wanted and managed to get back to the ship, despite everyone's protests. And she saved Logan from his own misery because while she had been gone he realized that despite Grace's foolishness and her knack for almost drowning herself he had loved her from the minute she had open her beautiful green eyes and stared up at him."_

Grace wrapped her arms around Lorcan and hugged him. "Do you really mean it, Lorcan?"

"Of course I do," he said hugging her back. "I love you, Grace."

"I love you too."

They both fell asleep in each others arms as the ship sailed away into eternity.

_And they both lived happily ever after…_

_(…well almost.)_


End file.
